nirvanaonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Adonis Park
Adonis Park is an Expansion Pack released to AdytumOnline. Located in the southwest of Adytum, it is intended to be a gambling district of sorts and features seven areas: the Approach, Adonis Park, the Altra-Spire, the Chrysius, the Flaming Ottoman, the Rat's Den, and The Lynx Theater Hotel and Casino. The Approach The Approach to Adonis Park is made up of three main areas. The first is a large, open area which has platforms above several sets of powered rails going in loops and leading to the Hightown Burg. This area leads to the gated area, which looks like a deserted passport check area that has toggleable lighting. The last area is an obnoxiously long hallway that opens to Adonis Park itself. Adonis Park Besides being the name of the expansion pack itself, Adonis Park is the name of the large rectangular pavilion which connects the five casinos. Among its red and black checkered carpeting, Adonis Park features four identical kiosks with miscellaneous signs about the park and City Center Teleporters and a large fountain extending the pavilion's length. The Altra-Spire The Altra-Spire is the Casino to the southwest of Adonis Park. True to its name, it features a tall spire, the height of which features a superb view of Adonis Park. The Altra-Spire also has a raised VIP lounge and rows of slot machines, none of which have any function. The Chrysius The Chrysius is the casino directly to the East of Adonis Park. It is unique in that, in addition to its many balconies and slot machines, it has a now-unfunctional lottery and features an Arena, the Debtor's Gambit. Before it was taken down due to functional errors, the lottery worked in the same way as the lottery in the Lynx, that is, the player who activates it inputs 5 levels and a random player in the server is rewarded with three gold. The Debtor's Gambit Arena is a PvE arena which spawns Zombies and Spiders. Another interesting (if not exceedingly helpful) point of interest is the Azure lounge, a blue dining area suspended above the main floor. The Flaming Ottoman The Flaming Ottoman is one of the more exciting casinos in this Expansion Pack. As the name might subtly suggest, a majority of this casino's theme is fire-based, having a VIP poker room surrounded by lava and rows and stacks of flaming terraces. On either side of this district are mostly similar rooms, connected by a red foyer, but on the western side there is a parkour Elder Trial called the Trial of Adonis. Like most of the districts of Adonis Park, the Flaming Ottoman features rows on rows of non-functional slot machines and is easily the biggest casino in Adonis Park. The Rat's Den The Rat's Den is a casino to the west of Adonis Park. Its aesthetic is intentionally rather shady, with mostly bricked brown and greyscale. It features many rows of non-functional slot machines and has a balcony, as well as a Strike called Vaults of Myrrha. The Lynx Theater and Hotel The Lynx is the casino and theater to the southeast of Adonis Park. This district has a natural aesthetic to it, as it features mostly green coloring, several trees, a natural waterfall, and even an opening to the outside ocean. Aside from the rows of non-functioning slot machines, there is a lottery which works in the same way as the one in the Chrysius used to: the player who pushes the button on it loses 5 levels and a random player in the server is rewarded with three gold. Above the Lynx Casino is an array of moderately-sized hotel rooms, which are only accessibly by swimming outside through the waterfall. Category:AdytumOnline Category:Expansion Packs Category:Districts